Destiny
by momorinchan
Summary: Destiny is a MikiXGinta Fanfic by me! MikiXYuu fans stay away please, you will not like this :X. The story starts during episode 13 of the anime. And the entire story is in Miki's perspective. I hope everyone can enjoy it! This is my first story btw...
1. Chapter 1: Tomorrow

Destiny Chapter 1: Tomorrow...

Alright before I start I would to say a few things. First of all. Hi! Second of all this first chapter is taking place right after Episode 12 so I guess you could say 13 in the anime. Also the original story and original characters do not belong to me! One last thing... If you prefer

MikiXYuu please do not read this! I prefer MikiXGinta and that's why I'm doing this! XDD It's just me personally. I also plan to update this with a new chapter or two every month. Hopefully I can stick with it!NOW! In this story I'm going to write like I'm actually Miki. K? all of that out of the way let's begin! *Anime Opening 1 Plays* :

* * *

I just... stood there. Frozen in the middle of the walk way of the street. Watching in complete and utter terror as Ginta was dragged away by that girl. Arimi Suzuki... Was she for real when she said "Come over to my house!" I can hardly stand the thought of them even locking arms with each other, so the thought of Ginta in alone with her in her house made me want to break down in tears. And to just stand there helplessly watching him being drug off only made things worse. "I was supposed to tell you..." I muttered under my breath. "Miki! Come on! Let's go already!" Yuu shouted from the other side of the street.

"Coming!"

An uncomfortable mood was settling in. "Maybe I can tell him tomorrow..." I thought.

After parting ways with Meiko, Yuu and I started for home. "You sure are quiet." Yuu said after a few minutes of silence between us. "I'm fine."

When they finally reached the house the first thing I did was take a bath. After all I HAD just played in a tennis tournament!

After getting out and changing into my usual plain lilac color pajamas I decided to write in my diary for Meiko to read tomorrow at school.

Meiko,

With all that's happened, I've realized...

How important both Yuu and Ginta are to me.

So I've made my decision.

I'm going to talk to Ginta tomorrow.

I sighed of relief. "Now that thats done... I think I'll just go to bed."

After a while of lying in the bed my eyes got really heavy and I drifted off into a deep sleep...

"Hey! Miki! Wake up! Hurry and get ready for school!" Yuu was banging yelling at me to get up, as he usually does nowadays.

"That's Yuu's voice..."

"I guess I better get up..."

After getting dressed and doing my normal morning routine I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Did everyone leave already Yuu?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and eat breakfast, I'm gonna go on ahead."

"Okay."

I sat down at my family's big square table and nibbled on my toast. "Am I really prepared for what might happen?" I said under my breath. "I really have no choice... It has to be today doesn't it?"

I stood up, grabbed my bag, put on my shoes, and walked out the door headed for school. "When I get home will I have a whole new life? I hope things go well..."

I walked down the streets that seemed all to familiar to me until I reached the school.

I suppose people could tell I was feeling a little under pressure or stress as soon as I crossed on the other side of the gate, because as soon as I did it was almost as if all eyes were on me.

Once I finally reached the classroom and took my seat I scanned the room for Ginta.

"Not here yet I guess..." I thought to myself.

After thinking about what I was going to tell him for a few minutes I looked out the door into the hallway and saw him having a little "Freak out" by himself in a corner.

I chuckled a little bit at the sight.

"Now or never kid." I said under my breath.

I walked over to him slowly.

Before I could open my mouth he turned around so we were now face to face. I guess he didn't hear me because the look of surprise was priceless.

"Ginta..."

"Ah! Miki! Good morning!" Ginta said in kind of a nervous tone.

"I need to talk to you... Do you have a minute?"  
"Yeah..."

I started walking towards the school rooftop and Ginta followed.

When we finally reached the rooftop I just came right out and blurted everything.

"I like you, Ginta."

"Really?"

"But I also like Yuu... I like you both. I can't go out with you, feeling so unsure like this! You wouldn't want to go out with a girl who has feelings for someone else too, right?" I was starting to strain my voice a little forcing the words to come out of my mouth... I had every intention of telling him to go ahead and date Arimi but...

"I don't care! Once we start dating you'll forget all about him!" Ginta said in a powerful tone.

"I don't really believe that. After all Yuu and I live under the same roof. Even if I didn't want to, I would have to see him every day."

"Miki..."

"So that's why... I think that you should go out with-"

Before I could finish my sentence Ginta cut me off with a

"But I don't care about her at all! You are the only one I look at! You are the only one I like! You are the one who's picture is in my golden locket the schools give us! Please Miki! Atleast give me a chance!"

I looked up to him gazing deep into his eyes. Part of me wanted to say no, but then I thought about it...

"I guess... a few months wouldn't hurt. I don't want to hurt you Ginta. But I would be hurting myself at the same time..."  
"Miki... I..."

"Let's try for 6 months. And if at the end of 6 months if I haven't fallen in love with you then we should just stay friends and forget it ever happened."

What was I doing? I wasn't expecting to do anything like this. But his eyes... I just couldn't say no...

"Miki..." Ginta got close and wrapped his arms around me embracing me.

I've never been held like this by anyone before... Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel so hot? Why do I want to burst into tears? What is this feeling? What will happen now?

* * *

Soooo?

I know I'm no pro at this and this is my first fanfic ever. Was it a little too short? O_O after my first rough draft I decided to add more to it, it was WAAAAY too short xDDD

Also did you notice? Most of the lines I used in this chapter were lines that the character actually said in episode 13. But after this it will all be coming from me : D

Anyways, please review!~ ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Class Notes

Destiny Chapter 2: Class Notes

Alright! Now I actually wasn't going to start of chappy 2 until I got atleast 1 review. But oh well. I got enough of my friends to read it and I got generally good reviews so thats fine. : Alright! So we left off with Ginta holding Miki on the rooftop. Chappy 2 is going to start off when Miki get's home. Let's start! -Anime opening plays- I like doing that (:

"I'm home!" I shouted as soon as I walked through the door. "Welcome back!~" Mom shouted back.

I was really flustered up and didn't want anyone to see me so I just walked as fast as I could to my bedroom and shut the door.

I had been like that for the entire day after I talked with Ginta on the rooftop. For some reason my face was still a bright shade of red and my heart was still beating as if he had never let me go.

To be honest if the school bell didn't ring I don't think he would have.

"What should I do?" I thought.

"Maybe I should write this all down to Meiko! That always makes me feel better."

"Meiko,

I'm in a really big pinch this time!

I'm not sure how I'm going to get out of this one without someone getting hurt.

I honestly have no idea how something like this could happen to me.

I'm not very 'pretty', I'm not what you would call 'popular', my family doesn't have a lot of money.

So how?-"

Before I could finish writing, my thoughts were interrupted by what I had said to Ginta earlier

"Let's try for 6 months, and if at the end of 6 months if I haven't fallen in love with you then we should just stay friends and forget this ever happened."

"Am I _really_ going to do that?" I said to myself

"Do what?" Yuu who had been watching me sit at my desk write without me knowing said.

"Ah! Yuu! How long have you been there?" I said to him in an excited tone.

"Relax, I just came to tell you that dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes."

With that Yuu left the room closing the door behind him.

"I guess I got my point across." I closed my diary for Meiko to read tomorrow and went on with the rest of my evening normally and eventually went to sleep.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wake up! If you keep doing this I'm gonna start going to school ahead of you everyday! You might make yourself late but not me!" Yuu is banging on my door and yelling at me to get out of bed.

I pulled the blankets over my head. Did I_ have_ to go?

I really didn't want to see Ginta today. After what happened yesterday how should I act around him? The same? As if nothing happened? Lovey-dovey?

I sighed and finally decided to get up.

When I got downstairs nobody was home.

"So he really did leave." I said to myself.

I looked at the time!

"Oh no! If I don't leave now I'll be late!"

I frantically grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in my mouth, put on my shoes, grabbed my bag, and ran out the door.

When I reached the school I saw Meiko walking up ahead of me.

"Ah! Meiko!"

She turned around and waved at me.

She was always so pretty and elegant looking. Sometimes I wish I was like her.

I ran up to her and handed her the diary I had just written in the night before.

"No robot recorder today?" She asked

"Not today. I couldn't decide what to record, sorry!" I replied.

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" "Sure."

"If I look like I'm getting into a 'situation' with Ginta today can you please try to get me out?"

"Umm. I'll try. Why? Whats up?"

-School Bell rings-

"Ah! Never mind I'll read about it in the diary at lunchtime! Let's hurry and get to class before we're late!" Meiko said. She spoke in a hurried tone and her mouth was so mesmerizing I had a hard time trying to figure out what she said so for about half a second I just stood there like an idiot. Then when I realized I ran to class with her.

"Just in time you two!" Said one girl who sat in the front row by the door once we opened the door. I forget what her name was. Oh well. Not important.

Meiko and I took our seats still huffing a little bit from the running we had just done.

After about an hour of listening to a lecture about "Mean, Median, Mode, and range" I got a note that landed on my desk. Part of me was absolutely terrified of it. What if it was from Ginta? Or from Yuu who just found out what happened yesterday? But the other part of me wanted things to be as normal as possible. So I grabbed the note and put it under my desk and opened it.

It said

"Dear Miki,

I know things might be feeling a little bit awkward between us at the moment because of what happened yesterday, and I'm really sorry. I just want things to be as normal as possible for us. You know? Just like any other couple. So to try and make things a little less awkward I got us two tickets to that new amusement park that just opened a month ago. Let's have a date there this weekend. Please say yes!

Love,

Ginta"

"D-d-date?" I thought I was only thinking this but I must have accidentally said it out loud because everyone turned and looked at me. "Uhm sorry." I said.

Was he serious?

Am I gonna go?

All these thoughts were racing through my head that I started to get a minor headache.

"This weekend he said... Today is Friday... Tomorrow?" I thought.

"Am I ready for something like this already?"

My mind was drifting off into the unknown and the rest of the school day just seemed to breeze by.

The school bell rang.

I picked up my books and put them in my bag. I could feel someone was walking towards me. It was Ginta like how I thought.

"Uhm. So did you read the note I sent to you earlier?" He said his voice cracking. Which I thought was a little cute.

"Yeah."

"So. Are you gonna come?"

"Uhhm. Yeah. Let me give you my number so that you can call me later tonight and we can set a time for us to meet there ok?

"Y-yeah! Sure!" I could tell he was happy and excited. Just like a little school boy in love. Oh wait.

I ripped off a piece of paper from one of my notepads and jotted down my home phone number and handed it to him.

"Call around 8. Thats usually after dinner but before I go to sleep, so I'll be awake."

"Alright, I will." And with that we said our bye's and we headed out the classroom door.

"I can't believe I agreed! I thought I was going to turn him down! The same thing happened yesterday! That's why I'm in this mess!" I was rolling back and forth on my bed talking to myself in a frustrated tone. It was after dinner already and still no sign of a call. All of a sudden Dad knocked on my door.

"Miki! You have a phone call!" He said through the door

I immediately hopped of the bed and ran to the door, opened it, grabbed the phone out of his hand, and slammed the door in his face. When I had realized what I had done I opened the door again and apologized.

"Uhmm Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Yeah, Miki?" It was Ginta

"Yeah."

"So what do you think would be a good time to meet at the park tomorrow?"

"Uhmm... How about 10 in the morning? It should be sunny and since it's before lunchtime while we are at the park we could get something to eat for lunch." I said

"Sounds like a plan!"

After about a half a minute of awkward silence between us Ginta finally said

"Uhm, well goodnight. Let's get a good nights rest because tomorrow we'll need lots of energy."

"Yeah. Uhmm goodnight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

That was literally the most awkward conversation I've ever had in my life. Right after mom and dad trying to tell me where babies come from of course. Nothing will ever beat that.

I decided to spend the rest of the hour picking out what I would wear tomorrow.

And then I went to bed, but I just lay there. Hoping that tomorrow would turn out alright. Eventually I closed my eyes and drifted off into a sound sleep.

Alright! Chappy 2! So? What do you all think? I tried to throw in a few little "Funnies" in this chapter to make it a little less serious than the last one. ^_^;

I hope I did a good job! Oh! And yes I know in Japan Saturday is a school day but I decided that I'm going to go with things like that the American way since I know my way around that and if I made a mistake I wouldn't want a bunch of people like "That's not true! Blah blah blah" So yeah the year in here is 2011! Since I wasn't alive in 1994 I have no idea how things were like. You know? I don't want to make the mistake of saying something like "Cell phone" Or "Britney Spears" LOL. Alright! So we're clear on that right? The year is 2011 and the country (Well the traditional things like holiday's school days etc.) is America. Ok? Ok. And since I did this chapter so early in the month I think you guys can expect another chapter this month too! Exciting no? Alright (I put this too much O_O) Bye bye!~


End file.
